


Nine Tenths of the Law (Podfic)

by juice817



Series: Always By the Book [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Federal Agents, Dirty Talk, Fistfight, Jealousy, M/M, Mild Kink, Podfic, Public Display of Affection, Timestamp, podfic reader Juice817
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:10:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6613678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jensen fucks up yet again, Chris invites a throwdown, and Jared  finds a new use for Jensen's awful ties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nine Tenths of the Law (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nine Tenths Of The Law](https://archiveofourown.org/works/666651) by [veronamay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronamay/pseuds/veronamay). 



**Title:**[Nine Tenths of the Law](http://veronamay.livejournal.com/683653.html)  
 **Author:** veronamay   
**Reader:** juice817   
**Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairing:** Jensen/Jared  
 **Disclaimer:** [Lies, all lies.](http://dictionary.reference.com/search?q=fiction) Not written for profit.  
 **Summary:** In which Jensen fucks up yet again, Chris invites a throwdown, and Jared finds a new use for Jensen's awful ties.

 **Format:** mp3

44.9 MB, 49 min

Download or listen [here](https://www.box.net/shared/sczin5vvv8)  
Download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?ygmnyonhtdh)


End file.
